


Too Quiet

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, Failed Quiet Sex, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Izzy has always loved sneaking around. She likes sneaking around with Lydia even more.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Too Quiet

There was something incredibly alluring about sneaking around. Izzy had done it all the time, ever since she was a kid. She would sneak out of her room in the Institute to grab cookies from the kitchen with Jace or get a few hours of training in with Alec or just for the sake of pissing her mother off. Izzy had done it as an adult, too. Sneaking onto missions she wasn’t sanctioned for, into the Seelie Realm, into a mundane concert just for fun. 

She particularly loved the kind of sneaking she had been doing lately. She would brush her hand along Lydia’s lower back and lead her to her room, their lips connecting before they could even close the door. She would run her fingers along Lydia’s thigh underneath a table surrounded by powerful members of the Clave. She would pull Lydia into the training room and fight with her until they were both drenched in sweat and arousal and then fuck her in the communal showers, her hand pressing over Lydia’s mouth to keep her moans for attracting any stragglers. 

She thought about those moments every day. She thought about why their relationship was such a secret, too. Lydia was ‘engaged’ to her brother in order to maintain the Lightwood and Branwell family names. The little hitch in everyone’s plan was the fact that both Alec and Lydia were never going to be interested in one another. So, for now, Izzy would communicate with Lydia with secret touches and breathless moans in the privacy of her own room. 

Or in the current case, with Lydia sitting at the edge of her desk, Izzy kneeling in front of her, her face pressed between Lydia’s open legs. Izzy glanced up to see Lydia’s head thrown back in pleasure, her soft moans barely audible. The only part of sneaking around that Izzy didn’t like was her inability to hear how good she made Lydia feel. Izzy wanted to hear Lydia’s uncontrollable moans every time her tongue swiped over her clit. She wanted to hear her back bang against the desk when she couldn’t keep herself up anymore. She wanted to pull every single gasp and growl from Lydia’s lips with only her mouth. 

Izzy pulled Lydia closer by her legs before running her hands up her thighs to stroke her stomach softly. She reached one hand up to pull at Lydia’s nipple, the other moving down so Izzy could push two fingers in her. Lydia was getting louder with every stroke of Izzy’s tongue, her chest heaving as she gripped tighter to Izzy’s hair. Izzy groaned into her and she sucked as hard as she could at Lydia’s clit. Lydia burst, tightening around Izzy’s fingers as a loud moan erupted from deep within her. Izzy was too busy staring up at her to notice how loud it really was. Lydia was too blissed out to notice from where she lay, her back flush against the desk and her eyes closed. Izzy climbed onto the desk, straddling Lydia’s waist and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. She pushed her hair back from her face as Lydia looked up at her. 

“There’s no way no one heard that,” Lydia said softly. Both of them burst into giggles and Lydia pulled Izzy’s head down for one last kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
